


Sebuah Mantra Untuk Menenangkan Hati Yang Gundah

by tekoteko



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25534726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tekoteko/pseuds/tekoteko
Summary: Akaashi punya sebuah mantra. Bagi Kuroo itu sebuah mantra.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Sebuah Mantra Untuk Menenangkan Hati Yang Gundah

"Akaashi, setelah aku mati nanti, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Kuroo bertanya ditengah tengah persenggamaan mereka. Akaashi saat itu sedang buta oleh nafsu, hanya memberi desah sebagai respon. Lalu Kuroo berhenti. Memutus segala koneksi mereka. Memandang Akaashi tepat pada kelereng zamrudnya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan Akaashi?"

Kuro bertanya lagi. Kali ini lebih mendesak. Akaashi tidak menjawab, ia hanya memalingkan wajah dan pura pura tidak mendengar.

Bukan, dia tidak mau mendengar hal ini lagi. Tidak disaat mereka sedang menikmati waktu berdua. Tidak disaat ia sedang dalam pelukannya. Akaashi tidak mau mendengar pertanyaan bodoh ini.

"Hei, lihat aku" pinta Kuroo, memohon.

Akaashi menoleh, Akaashi benci ini. Mata itu penuh kecemasan. Penuh ketakutan. Kabut nafsu yang semula memenuhi otaknya kini hilang, menguap entah kemana. Ditangkupkan wajah kekasihnya itu, lalu tersenyum dengan manis sekali. Berpura pura bahagia sedang satu sama lain tau benar apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Aku akan baik baik saja"

"Kau tidak seperti akan baik baik saja"

"Percaya padaku"

"Aku tidak bisa percaya padamu"

Akaashi lelah. Dia lelah meyakinkan pria ini bahwa dia akan baik baik saja. Dia lelah meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa dia akan baik baik saja.

Kemudian semesta memilih bisu. Ruang sunyi tanpa kata melingkupi mereka. Tenggelam dalam pikiran masing- masing. Tenggelam pada apa-apa saja yang tak bisa terucap oleh lidah.

Detik selanjutnya, setelah terlalu dalam tenggelam dalam keresahan masing-masing, salah seorang dari mereka bergerak. Membawa tangan untuk mengelus surai hitam legam diatasnya. Akaashi membawa Kuroo kedalam pelukannya.

Dalam peluk itu, ia berkata, ia berbisik, "Jangan khawatir, jangan takut, aku disini bersamamu sampai akhir dan kau pun begitu, bersamaku sampai akhir".

Seperti mantra, kalimat itu membawa damai pada riak air yang tengah bergemuruh.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_[Sebuah mantra untuk menenangkan hati yang gundah_ ** **_]_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Jika kamu bertanya-tanya dan mungkin tidak mengerti, Kuroo disini sakit keras yang umurnya tidak lama lagi. Jadi yaaaaa begitu, hehehe.
> 
> Cerita tahun 2018 yang saya crosspost ke ao3.


End file.
